Plants vs. Zombies: The War of Zombies
Hi, guys, this is my second fanfic - DEEPAKRAJJ1 Cast *Crazy Dave *Penny Plants There are many plants in this story. All plants contains from PVZ series; PVZ1 & PVZ2 Zombies There are many zombies in this story. All zombies contains from PVZ series; PVZ1 & PVZ2. Part 1: The Beginnings Scene 1: In the Lawn (The scene begins with Plants on the lawn.) Peashooter: Well, nice morning and sun rises today brightly. Sunflower: Due to sun is bright, I'm getting more suns today. Tall-nut: Hey, guys, don't you feel bored. Peashooter: I'm bored man by standing. Sunflower: Yep!? Let's ask to Crazy Dave what to do now. Wall-nut: Alright, let's go. Hey, Tall-nut come on. Tall-nut: I'm coming, guys. (The plants enters in Crazy Dave's house where is seen that Crazy Dave is taking rest.) Crazy Dave: Ah, nice dreams on the sleep.....!! Peashooter: Dave, wake up Dave!! WAKE UP!! (Crazy Dave by hearing Peashooter's voice, he wakes by scared.) Crazy Dave: TGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!! Ah, anyway I got some nice rest. What's up my friends? Potato Mine: It's getting bored for us without doing anything. Crazy Dave: Yeah yeah yeah! I'm also geting bored. WAIT!? Where's Penny? Penny: I'm here, User Dave. Peashooter: Penny!? Crazy Dave: Oh, let me introduce you to my friends. Hey, friends - it's Penny, my time machine, but like daughter. Sunflower: Nice to meet you. Penny: Hi, plants. I can help you too, could you let me also to be my friends, PLEASE!? All plants: Accepted. Peashooter: Now, you're one of us. Repeater: It's good to have one backup for us. (The new voice hears.) Penny: Huh!? What's that. (Crazy Dave sees the window where the zombies are shown coming to his house for taking the brains.) Crazy Dave: Oh no, the ZOMBIES!! All plants: What!? Peashooter: Hey, good idea. Now we won't get bored. My idea is - we're going to be enjoy on fighting up the zombies. Sunflower: Yoo hoo! Now's let go, buddy. Tall-nut: As a protector, I will come. (The plants comes down and sees Zomboss.) Zomboss: Welcome, the names Dr. Edgar Zomboss. I hope you know me, hmm... Now that's not the matter. Here comes my creations, the zombies to defeat you. Crazy Dave: Hey, you Zomboss. My plants are powerful than your zombies. Let's check it out. Zomboss: Not so fast, I gotta need to do one thing. Uhmmmmmmmmm..........! GOTCHA! (Zomboss kidnaps the energy plants except Peashooter and Sunflower.) Tall-nut: No way. Help me! Help me! Repeater: Tsk....!! Cherry Bomb: My powers!! Are gone..... It's USELESS..... NOW! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Zomboss goes away with his zombies.) Crazy Dave: No way. How could it be!? I..... I... need to do something. Penny!? The mission has just begun. We gotta need to deal them. Come on. Penny: Alright. Scene 2: In Dr. Zomboss's lab (The scene shifts to show in Dr. Zomboss's lab.) Zomboss: Mwaaaaaahahaha!! Now I'm having the plants of Crazy Dave. With this technic I will make the world all of zombies, hahahah!! Repeater: I will not... leave you to do that!! Zomboss: Huh!? USELESS!! Before you do, I will finish it off. Let the games begin, friends. Zombies: AAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! MASTER ZOMBOSS!! MASTER ZOMBOSS!! YOU'RE OUR MASTER!! MASTER!! Zomboss: Hahahahha! Eeeeeeeeahahhahaha!! Part 2: The Battle is Begun! Scene 1: In the lawn (The scene shows in Crazy Dave's lawn.) Crazy Dave: Aw, man. What I'm gonna do now? Peashooter: Dave, I will help you. Those ones who are kidnapped by Zomboss are my close friends. I will not leave that mad Zomboss. Penny: It's too hard to fight him in this way. We gotta need some few plants first. (Two new voices are heard.) ???: I will help you guys. ???: Me too, with help of some Butters. Crazy Dave: Huh!? (The plants are revealed, Cabbage-pult & Kernel-pult.) Cabbage-pult: I've heard some news. The Zomboss is going to send his whole zombies to destroy us and have the brains. Penny: Oh no!? Kernel-pult: Some of my brothers are there too. Penny: You mean Melon-pult & Winter Melon. Cabbage-pult: Absolutely. Crazy Dave: We gotta now need to head where? Before that, I need some delicious taco for me to get some fresh. Penny: User Dave, this only 1 taco I'm having just for you. Crazy Dave: Oh, TACO!? Thanks, Penny!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Crazy Dave eats the taco.) Crazy Dave: I need to have that taco again!! Penny: I'm checking out where to head off........... Found it! The Ancient Egypt! Plants and Crazy Dave: Ancient Egypt!? Peashooter: Alright, we gotta need to head off there and fight some crazy zombies of Zomboss and help our friends. Yeee hoooo!? Come on. Scene 2: In the Ancient Egypt (The scene begins on Ancient Egypt.) Penny: Welcome to Ancient Egypt! Please wait for a years to get your taco untill you go till some new worlds. Crazy Dave: What!? For a year? Anyway, it's on Ancient Egypt, huh? Peashooter: Look over, the zombies are approaching us. Cabbage-pult: These guys are gonna be vanished now. Penny: These are 5 zombies only. Here, take a Plant Food, Cabbage-pult and show them who you are. Cabbage-pult: Alright, Penny. Here comes - Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyah!!!! (Cabbage-pult with help of Plant Food launches many cabbages and zombies dies.) Cabbage-pult: Woah! That's AWESOME!! I love it. Penny: It's an example for it when you're in stuck of zombies. Here comes more zombies. Sunflower: Wait for me. Let me create some more suns. Till that protect me Peashooter, Cabbage-pult & Kernel-pult. All 3 plants: Ok. (The plants - Peashooter, Cabbage-pult & Kernel-pult protects Sunflower from the zombies and saves her.) Sunflower: Alright, this area is cleared from zombies. Let's move on to another area. Crazy Dave: Ok, Plants & Penny - let's go. Penny: Alright, User Dave. Category:Deepakrajj1's fanfics